


Subconscious Love?, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An exploration of subconscious desires...





	1. Subconscious Love?, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

"A Subconscious Love" 1/2  
Summary: CJ/Toby, then CJ/Danny 'cause you know I gotta go there. :-)  
Okay, actually, the real summary is an exploration of subconscious desires.  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Sorkin, et al. I just borrow certain ones when there's nothing else to do at that moment in time.  
Feedback is always appreciated.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


CJ had been getting along rather well lately. She had resigned herself to the fact that she and Danny would not be together. As far as she was concerned, if he really wanted to be with her, he would have taken the Editor's job. He could always go back to reporting when Bartlet was out of office. If he really wanted to be with her, he would have made that small sacrifice. He didn't, so the hell with him. She would focus on other men now. If there were any. Most of the people she worked with knew she had a thing for Danny even is she had never acted on it. Still, they didn't want to be 'the replacement man' as one of them told her. 'That's a rather interesting way of looking at it', she thought. And that's exactly what I need. Unless Danny takes an Editor's job, then he's exactly what I need. She picked up the file she was studying for the next briefing and went to work. Work always kept certain thoughts at bay.   


After the press briefing, Danny came by her office for his exclusive. They were cordial enough towards each other now. At first, things were strained between them. He felt bad for hurting CJ and knew she didn't believe, any longer, that he really wanted to date her. He couldn't get her to understand that he wanted both, reporting and her. That was a clear and present danger as far as she was concerned, so they had just let it drop. But they had to continue working together, so they needed to play nice. Despite how things were, Danny felt it only right that he give CJ the heads up on his personal life. He didn't want her to find out about it through the grapevine.   


"CJ, I've got a date today and I just wanted you to know that." He stated as he was leaving.   
"Why would I want to know that? You don't owe me any explanations, Danny, you made sure of that when you didn't take the job offer." She didn't want him to know that she was still bothered by it, but hell, she was.  
"CJ, we could've done something about that. We could've worked something out. You didn't even want to try." He was walking back to her desk. "You were the one, CJ, who said 'no', not me."  
"You did say 'no'. You said 'no' to the job offer even though it meant that we could've been together. It wasn't enough for you to change jobs. I wasn't enough." She was upset and she didn't want him to see, but he did. She put her hands to her face to cover the tears she knew would soon arrive.  
"You were enough, CJ, for me to consider it. But even still, I couldn't change jobs just to date you any more then you're willing to change jobs to date me. It's not fair. You're not being fair. We could have been together a long time ago if you weren't so chicken."  
"Well I am and that hasn't changed." Not her best comeback, but at least it was something.  
"I know. That's why I'm going out with someone who doesn't mind that I'm a reporter." He began to leave again.  
"Why are you telling me that?" She removed her hands and he could see that her were eyes were glassy, not tear-filled, just glassy.  
"Because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt in any way. I thought hearing my personal life through the grapevine might upset you so I'm telling you before anyone else does. That's why." He put his hand on the doorknob.  
"This is really good-bye this time, isn't it?" She seemed a little surprised by that.  
"I guess it is. Neither of us are going to change, as far as I can tell. I mean I would never say 'never' when it comes to us because there are so many feelings we have for each other, but yeah, I guess at this point in time, it's good-bye for us." He opened the door.  
"Okay." She looked lost and he felt like a monster for making her feel that way.  
"Bye, CJ." He left without waiting for a response.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny's POV  


Much as I want to be with CJ, I can't change jobs. She is not willing to do it, so she shouldn't expect me to. I believe in total equality in relationships. We both face a job loss if we get caught. I feel that I'm right about this, so I have no intention of backing down.   


Kali is a nice enough woman. She's nothing like CJ but she's nice. She can carry on a conversation as well as turn a man on, so she's gotta get points for that. She is also always kind enough to meet me for lunch at a restaurant close to the White House. And she actually flirts with me. That's a very big plus for her. It's a nice change too. Usually I'm the one flirting with CJ and she's chasing me away. Now, here I am sitting with this beautiful woman and she's flirting with me. And later on tonight, she'll be in bed with me as she's done for the past week. Things are definitely looking up. I'll take her back to work with me today and give her a tour. I just hope we don't run into CJ. I'll keep Kali away from that area so they'll be no possibility of a confrontation. Not that CJ would say anything, mind you, but I would. Just because I would feel bad about getting on with my life. Even though I'm entitled to.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CJ's POV  


I can't believe it's really good-bye this time. I know that I'm the one who refuses to date him but I thought he'd wait. Okay, I know, that's extremely selfish of me, but I thought he would. Well, I also thought he'd change jobs for me and that didn't happen. It shouldn't be too much a surprise that he's dating someone. He does have a lot to offer a woman, if she's open to him. Too bad I couldn't be. Now I really want to date someone. It doesn't seem fair to start something under these conditions, but I really want to. The question remains, though, who will be my 'replacement man'?  


Oh, well, let me go meet with Toby about the latest Bill the Press has been asking about. If I don't go to his office, he will most definitely come to mine. Much as it gives Sam a break from him, when Toby comes over here he seems to be grumpier then usual, if that's at all possible. The guy is a great friend but he really needs to lighten up some.   


Oh, my God! I can't believe he brought her here. This can't be the first time he's going out with her if he's already bringing her to work. People don't do that till they know it's something worth trying. She's beautiful. Damnit! And she's all over him, so cuddly. Disgusting. Okay, all I have to do is walk away before he notices that I'm staring. Shit! He saw me. They're coming over this way. No place to run so put that damn professional smile on your face and get through this.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


"Hey, CJ, this is Kali. She's the one I was telling you about this morning. Kali, this is CJ, the Press Secretary."   
"Nice to meet you, Kali." Really it's not, but my parents raised me not to be too rude.  
"The feeling is mutual, CJ." CJ, what the hell kind of name is that? Initials. So this is the one I've heard so much about. Danny's practically in love with her. Why?   
"Well, there's enough frost here to do some damage, so let me continue my tour. See you in the Press Room, CJ." He led Kali through the corridor. "Sorry about that. I didn't think we'd run into her. She's usually in an office somewhere."   
"It's not a problem. It's always good to put a face to a name." Especially a name you hear at inappropriate times.   


CJ continued on to Toby's office.   
"Hey, we need to talk."  
"About?" He was working on the very Bill she was there to discuss.   
"That." She said, pointing to the file. "The reporters are asking about it. I need something to give them at the next briefing or they're gonna come with up something on their own."  
"And we don't want that." He finally looked up at her. She didn't sound like her usual self when she came in. Now that he was looking at her, she didn't look like her usual self, either. "CJ, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Really, I'm fine." She was having trouble looking at him. "I just came to talk about the Bill."  
"And you ran into Danny and his new bimbo in the hallway. Right?"  
"Right. Honestly, Toby, it's none of my business. He's got a right to live his life any way he chooses."  
"Just not in your face. That's incredibly insensitive, even for him. Want to do something to get even?"  
"Like what?"  
"Go to dinner with me. Let him know that you have a social life, too. It'll be interesting."  
"Toby, are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. Tonight. We're both free because Bartlet hasn't made plans for us, so let's go out to a nice restaurant."  
"Sure. Thanks. Toby, you are a great friend." She smiled for the first time since she entered his office. "Now let's get to this Bill thing so I know what I'm talking about later on."  
"Sure." Yeah, I'm a great friend. I plan on trying to become more then that tonight. Depending on how upset she is. I won't take advantage of her, though. "Okay, let's go over this together. Move closer."  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CJ's POV  


Well, somebody asked me out. Toby being that somebody. A few people think he's got a crush on me, but we've been friends for so long and he's never said anything. Oh, he's expressed his dislike of Danny, sure, but he's never said anything about having feelings for me. He stills wears the wedding ring, for crying out loud. Can't be too hung up on me if he hasn't taken that thing off yet. Oh, well, we'll just see what happens at dinner. We're leaving right from work so I won't have a chance to get all dressed up for him. I guess he figures he's seen me dressed up and I always have to remind him to compliment me, so he's safer with the work clothes.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


"CJ, you look great." They were sitting down at the restaurant.  
"You're nuts, you know that? When I am dressed like a woman should be for special events, you look at me and say absolutely nothing. Not a damn thing. Tonight you tell me I look great. Toby, you've seen these clothes all day."  
"And they look great on you. What am I supposed to do, CJ? I know you like compliments and today's not been the easiest one for you, so I gave you a damn compliment. Take it and shut up."  
"No." She teased him.  
"Please be quiet?" He shot her a look of uncertainty.  
"Much better. You're supposed to be on your best behavior when you're on a date, Toby."  
"I am. That's why I haven't tried to kiss you yet." Hell, did I really say that? This can't be good.  
"Well, it's nice to know you're going to try at some point during the evening." She was smiling at him.   
"I'll take that to mean you're not going to hurt me with the utensils. That's a relief." He looked around for the waiter. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, startling him. "What was that for?"   
"To say thanks and to let you know that it's okay to kiss me." She couldn't believe she was doing this. Toby was her friend.  


After dinner they returned to their cars. He was holding her hand, trying to get the courage to kiss her.   
"Toby, close your eyes." She spoke as she caressed his cheek.   
"You really didn't like that comment about the kiss, did you? I knew you were planning something."  
"Yes, I am, and you have to close your eyes for me to do it." She moved her hand from his face to his neck. Moving her other arm around his neck also, she whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He put his hands on her waist and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he felt her lips on his. He refused, at first, to open his mouth but she's relentless in everything she does and he eventually gave in. It felt incredible for both of them. Standing there, out in the open, they were fully aware that someone might see them. At that moment, they didn't care. There was no conflict in this relationship. Though he got off to a slow start, Toby didn't waste any more time. He moved his hands from her waist up her back to run them through her hair. He pulled her closer and whispered her name. "CJ."  
"Shh. Let's just keep kissing." He didn't need to be told twice. When they broke apart, to his surprise and delight, she invited him back to her place. He would follow her home. Nobody cared if he wore the same suit two days in a row. By now, they were used to it. He wasn't one to worry much about that stuff, but he knew women did. This way, if anything happened tonight, being home would allow CJ to change in the morning.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toby's POV  


Well, here I am. Sitting in her apartment. It feels a little strange this time. We're moving into a whole new arena in our relationship. We've only taken our suit jackets off and she's making us tea. How could I have agreed to drink anything caffeine free? She better put a lot of honey in that to get me to drink it. She's looking very good. She always does. I think I tend to stare at her too much. Sam used to tease me about her till I threatened to make his life a worse nightmare then it already was. Funny how people leave you alone the minute you threaten them. Okay, the tea's done. Now all I have to do is pretend to enjoy it. Maybe I could put her mind on something else. My mind is certainly already there.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


"Here you go. Strawberry Zinger with plenty of honey." She placed the mugs on the coffee table in front of them and sat down next to him. She thought she felt him start to move away. "Am I too close?"  
"No, you're fine. Really."  
"Toby, don't be nervous. It's okay." She leaned over to kiss him. He didn't need to be convinced this time around. They continued making out for quite a while, shyly allowing their hands to explore new territory. Toby moved away first.  
"We should drink the tea." He grabbed the mug and proceeded to down it as if it were scotch.  
"Don't burn yourself on my account." She still had her arms around him. "Do you want to go to bed with me?"  
He choked. Carefully placing the mug back on the table, he looked at her. "CJ?"  
"Do you want to go to bed with me, Toby? We're adults. We've known each other for a long time. It's okay."  
"Yes, CJ. I want to be with you, very much." He moved in to kiss her again. It was different once he knew they would be intimate. The kisses appeared to be more meaningful because they were leading somewhere.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toby's POV  


Well, here we are. We just had incredible sex. I'd call it making love but that implies love is present and it's clearly not. At least not with me. I took my ring off. It felt awkward to be with her and still have it on but it also felt awkward not to have it on. Things were going very well till she fell asleep. I'm practically an insomniac so it takes me forever to let go of the day and allow sleep to overtake my soul. So here I am with this beautiful woman in my arms, snuggled up against my chest. She wrapped her arms tighter around me, at one point in her sleep, and spoke. I can't believe I actually heard the words. I never thought I would. I won't let her know that I know, yet. I can't.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


CJ and Toby were intimate again before they left for work. As he was getting dressed, he put the ring back on.   
"Hey, Toby?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for taking the ring off before we, you know, before we were together last night."  
"Yeah, uh, no problem. It seemed an appropriate thing to do at the time." He ignored her confused look and continued dressing.  
"Did something happen?"  
"Huh? No, nothing happened. We're going to be late."  
"No we're not. We're fine. Relax." She kissed him. Against his better judgment, he returned the kiss. When she started to unbutton his shirt, he gently grabbed her hands. "We will be late if we do that again."   
"Okay. Tonight, then." She flashed him her best smile.  
"My place." He couldn't refuse her. He knew that he should, but he couldn't.  


Danny made his way to CJ's office after one of the briefings.  
"Hey." His usual greeting. If she didn't know any better, it would seem like old times.  
"Hey, yourself. I don't have an exclusive for you today so what brings you here?" She spoke without looking up from her work.  
"Kali."  
"I don't want to be a part of this conversation, Danny." She took her glasses off and looked up at him. "That's your private life, of which I am not a part, so let's not discuss it."  
"Do you think I'm an insensitive man?"  
"I don't know you well enough to have an opinion on that." She put the file down.  
"In general. Kali made a passing remark that sometimes I am, so I'm asking."  
"I thought you were when you didn't take the job."  
"Other then that?"  
"No, you've never been anything but yourself with me. And yourself is a nice person, for the most part."  
"Thanks."   
"You should ask her what she meant. Keep asking till she wants you to shut up so badly she actually answers you."  
"I intend to. By the way, I hear from sources that you and Toby are an item. It was a matter of time." He tried to smile.  
"Bye, Danny." She put her glasses back on and picked up the file again.  
"Bye." He left looking sadder then either of them felt he had a right to.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CJ's POV  


How the hell does he find things out so fast? What, does he have spies? I can't believe he chose me to ask about whether he's insensitive or not. The little tidbit about the lover's quarrel was kind of interesting, though. I know, that's not my concern anymore. Toby is. Tonight is going to be very nice. He wants to take me to his place. Ah, Toby, a man of different places, huh? Or maybe he just prefers being in his own bed. For some men, it makes it seem more real if they get the woman in their bed. It somehow counts more. Whatever.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny's POV  


I have absolutely no right to be upset that she's with Toby. I'm with Kali. And she didn't start seeing Toby, as far as I know, till she found out I was with Kali. Two wrongs don't make a right, though. Do they? In the end, at least we're even. I think I know why Kali said I was insensitive but if she really wants to discuss it, she should just come right out with it. I really want to be with CJ, but I also don't want to hurt Kali. I gotta figure this out.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toby's POV  


I can't believe that I have been with this woman. Finally. She was every bit as good as I thought she'd be. Better, in fact. Especially after that 'great in bed' comment she made. Luckily no one ever followed up on that. It would have made for some interesting reading at breakfast. 'White House Press Secretary declares she's great in bed'. Oh, yeah, that and a large cup of black coffee. Get you right up, first thing in the morning. Anyway, this is not going to last. I know what I am to her. Her friend. Her friend who is willing to be her 'replacement man' for the time being. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. I need to get back to work. This way I can take her out to dinner before we go to my place. It'll be nice going to sleep with her in my arms again. I hope she doesn't talk in her sleep tonight though.   


End of Part 1.   


  


	2. Subconscious Love?, A 2

 

"A Subconscious Love" 2/2  
Summary: CJ/Toby, then CJ/Danny 'cause you know I gotta go there. ;-)  
Okay, actually the real summary is the exploration of subconscious desires.  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Sorkin, et al. I just borrow certain ones when I have nothing else to do at that moment in time.  
Feedback is always appreciated.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


Danny was at Kali's apartment. They had a fast dinner and headed for the bedroom. Falling onto the bed, they were in a passionate embrace when Kali spoke up. "Make sure you get my name right this time. I like my men to know who they're with."  
"What are you talking about?" Danny had suspected this was why she felt he was insensitive but hadn't been totally sure.   
"Twice you've called me 'CJ' at the height of passion, if you know what I mean. I waited for you to realize what you were doing, and apologize, but you never did. Granted we have been together many times but still twice is two times too many." They were now sitting up on the bed.  
"I'm sorry, but I did tell you that I was kinda rebounding when you asked me out."  
"Oh, so then it's okay?"  
"No, that's not what I said. I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to do that. I should've just broken it off but you didn't seem to mind that we were just about sex. Why would I walk away from something like that?"  
"You wouldn't. I don't mind that we're just about sex but I want you to call me by my name when we're doing it. You've offended me twice already, let's not go with the belief that the third time's a charm."  
"We won't. I'm leaving. I said I never meant to hurt you and I have done just that." He got up to gather the few articles of clothing that had already been shed.   
"You're leaving for good?"   
"Yes. I have a conscience, Kali. I'm not ready for this yet. Not if I'm calling you 'CJ'. I need more time. Just remember that I'm sorry."  
"Okay." They kissed good-bye.  
"Take care, Kali. I really do wish you well."  
"You, too. Next time try to get her name right."  
"Definitely. That's why I won't be dating anyone until I'm really ready to."  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny's POV  


I can't believe I did that to someone. Never in my life have I been that out of control of my feelings. Not to mention ruining a perfectly good relationship over someone who doesn't want me. Or rather, wants me but won't do anything about it. Kali was the perfect woman to rebound with. Okay, Daniel, back to burying yourself in your work and maybe you should stay away from CJ.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


"Danny, what are you doing back here?"  
"Toby, haven't you figured out that I get exclusives?"  
"Yes. Are you here for one?"  
"Yeah, but not from you. Where's CJ?"  
"You must be very quick on your feet. You beat her. Weren't planning to snoop, were you?"  
"I have no reason to snoop. I get most stories before you guys do and I already know you two are dating. Nothing else I need to know."  
"Good. Here she is."   
CJ entered the office warily. "Why are you two here?"  
"Carol said you wanted to see me after the briefing."  
"I just stopped by. I'll be in my office."  


CJ settled herself behind her desk. "Ready?"  
"You are very professional today."  
"I'm always professional." She had that glare that could frighten the strongest of men.  
"I know. I didn't mean it that way. Let me put it this way. You're very cold today. Is that better?" he sat himself down on her couch.  
"What would you like me to do? Give you a big hug and kiss? You have what's-her-name, Kali or whatever, to do that."   
"Not that you're interested, but no I don't. I made a big mistake, felt bad about it and decided it was better for both of us if we parted."  
"Danny."  
"I'm not asking you to do the same thing, CJ. Enjoy your time with Toby. You're entitled." He took out his notebook. "Ready?"  
"Yeah. You gonna stay there?"  
"Uh-hum. Less chances for people to talk. Not that there's any reason to now. I could probably sit close enough to touch you and it wouldn't bother you at all. Right?"  
"You're trying to goad me into a challenge. You want me to tell you sit closer. Fine, Danny, sit closer. Sit as close as you want."  
He happily moved across the room, moving the extra chair right next to hers. "You won't be sorry."  
"I'm sure you're mistaken." She opened her own notebook and began reading what she wanted him to report on. She was inhaling the scent of his cologne as she spoke. She always loved that smell.   
"CJ, slow down. I'm a reporter but I didn't take speed writing classes. You want me to just tape you today?"  
"No, sorry, I'll slow down." Hmm, he smells good. And no more girlfriend.   


They managed to get through the rest of the report with little interruption. Danny did not even hit on her. Though she found it strange, she appreciated the fact that he respected her relationship with Toby enough not to try to do anything to destroy it.   
"Thanks, CJ, this will be a great article. Bye."  
"That's it? Just bye?"  
"Yeah, what did you expect? I'm not gonna hit on you when you're with someone else. If you notice the whole time I was chasing after you, you did not have someone waiting for you at home."  
"I still don't."  
"You know what I mean, CJ, and you can't have it both ways. When I flirt with you, you don't want me to and when I don't, you want me to. You really need to make up your mind about me because you're very confusing sometimes."  
With that he left. 'I do indeed need to think about things.' she told herself.  


The evening went well for Toby and CJ. They had both been looking forward to getting back to his place.  
"So are we going to be doing this back and forth thing? You know, alternate fairly between apartments?"  
"No, I just thought it might be nice to spend the night here."  
"I'm not complaining, Toby. Relax." She moved closer to kiss him. When they took a break, Toby spoke.  
"We're really in this for the sex, right?"  
"I think so. I can't predict the future, Toby, maybe we'll become something more in time."  
"I'm not looking for promises. I was just wondering. Want to go to bed?"  
"Yes."  


After they had been intimate, Toby asked her to stay awake with him.   
"Why? We both need our rest. We have very demanding jobs, in case you've forgotten." She was cuddled up with him and had no intention of moving but she did need to sleep.  
"I know. I just thought we could spend the night talking. What do you think?"  
"I think that something's bothering you. I think you were not honest this morning when I asked if something had happened. I think that we should talk about whatever it was before it gets worse."  
"No. Go to sleep."  
She kissed him once more. "Good night, Toby, since you insist on not telling me what's wrong."  
"Good night, CJ. Sweet dreams."  


In the morning, Toby was even more distant then he had been before they went to sleep.   
"That's it, Tobias, talk."  
"No, and don't call me Tobias."  
"Talk or I will not let you get any peace and you know I'm capable of being as rotten as you are when I want to be."  
"I don't think you're ready to hear it yet."  
"Talk. I'll let you know if I'm ready or not."  
"I don't like when you go to sleep because you dream of Danny."  
"How would you know that? You probably dream of Andrea but I'm not throwing that in your face, am I?"  
"No, but I didn't mention her. I even take the damn ring off when we're together."  
"And put it back on in the morning." There was a long silence.   
"You hold me tight when you're sleeping and whisper 'I love you, Danny'. I haven't done that to you." The low level of his voice told her more then the actual words did.  
"God, Toby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."  
"Yes, you did. Not that you meant for me to hear you but you meant that you love Danny. I can tell. It's very obvious, CJ. That and the fact that I'm your 'replacement man'."  
"You suggested this, not me. I would never have asked you to do something like this and you know it."  
"I know. I'm just saying I like us when you're awake. We're not ready for this yet, CJ, so let's just go back to being friends. We do that well."  
"Can we?"  
"Yes. We weren't lovers long enough for it to really affect the way we act around each other. Friends, CJ, always and forever." He moved to hold her.  
"Always and forever." She kissed him one last time. "Thank you, Toby, for everything and I am very sorry. I didn't allow myself to realize that I was that hung up."  
"Don't worry about it." He tried to reassure her.  
"You know I will." They left for work.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toby's POV  


Well, now that I know how deeply she feels for Nimrod, her choice of words not mine, I don't know if I should just leave them alone or not. Maybe I can hint around him and see what he does. Actually, I'll just observe him for awhile. Feel him out. And be there for CJ. She's alone again. The very thing from which she was looking to escape.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


A few days after he and CJ ended their relationship, Toby stopped by Danny's office.  
"Concannon, we need to talk." He stood in the doorway.  
"Talk." Danny continued to focus on his laptop, typing his latest story.  
"Here?" Toby walked further into the office and looked around.  
"Yeah, it's ten o'clock at night. Nobody is here but me."   
"What are your feelings about CJ?"  
"Excuse me?" Danny pushed back his chair.   
"Believe me, I would not be asking were it not important."  
"I like her. I care about her. If you people had left us alone, I'd probably be saying I love her by now."  
"You don't love her?" Toby was uncertain how to proceed; so sure was he that the reporter was indeed in love with his friend.   
"Actually I do love her." Danny closed the laptop, realizing he would not be working any time soon. "I thought it would seem strange to love someone you can't even go on a date with."  
"You love her?" Now things were getting back on track. "What would you do if you found out she was alone again?"  
"Exactly what I've been doing." He thought for a second. "Honestly, I would like to go to her, take her in my arms and tell her how I feel about her. Unfortunately, I can't do that."   
"She might need it."   
"Why don't you give it to her? That's what boyfriends are for."  
"I said she's alone again." His level of discomfort was rising.   
"Why would you leave her?" Danny stood up. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing's wrong with me. You should probably ask her in person why we're no longer together." He began walking toward the door.  
"Does she love me? Would you be honest and tell me?"  
Toby turned to look at him. "You'll have to ask her in person."  
"She does." Danny ran his hand through his hair, not taking his eyes off Toby's face.  
"Ask her yourself, Concannon." With that he left.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toby's POV  


I don't know if butting into people's lives is the best thing to do, but I had to do something. Was giving him hope the right thing, though? He still can't date her. Why tell him she loves him? I didn't actually say it, he guessed really. And she wants to be with him. I think I just made a big mistake. I hope, in the end, it doesn't hurt CJ.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny's POV  


Why would he talk to me about CJ? He's been against us the whole time. He still is. He doesn't want us together. Why insinuate she loves me? Could she have told him? What am I supposed to do with this newfound information?  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


Two days after the conversation with Danny, Toby decided to find out if the reporter had spoken to CJ.  


"CJ, has Danny been around?"  
"No, why would I hear from him? And why would you be asking?"  
"No reason. Just because he was always bugging you."  
"Well, he hasn't bugged me in a long time so you don't need to wonder anymore."   
"Yeah, okay. Let's get to work on that Bill coming up."  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CJ's POV  
Why would he be asking me about Danny? He doesn't even really like the guy. I understand the conflict of interest thing more then they give me credit for but I am also a professional. I really hate that they doubt my integrity when it comes to matters of my heart.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General Story  


It took Danny almost a week to gather the courage to speak to CJ. He went to her apartment late Saturday night.  
"Hey, CJ."  
"Danny, what brings you here?"  
"The usual. Can I come in?"  
"Sorry." She stepped aside enough for him to enter the apartment. "I just made some tea. Would you like some?"  
"I'd appreciate some if you have Lemon Zinger."  
"Yes, I do. Sit down and give me a minute." She proceeded to make the tea. Hers was already on the coffee table. She set his mug down next to it. "So what really brings you here?"  
"I hear you and Toby are over. I wanted to know if I was the reason." They were sitting on the sofa facing each other.  
"Where would you get an idea like that? You and I cannot be anything more then what we are. Friends."  
"I know but that doesn't answer the question, CJ. Was the reason the two of you broke up me?" He cautiously touched her hand.   
"Yes. He thought I needed to get my feelings in order before trying to date someone. And you?"  
"Kali felt the same way."  
"So here we are." She took a sip of tea. Placing the mug back on the table, she asked, "Where do we go from here?"   
"I don't know. You still don't want to date me." He had moved closer as he spoke. Now pulling her into an embrace, he whispered into her ear. "Right?"  
"Danny." She could feel his mouth on her neck, softly kissing it. His hands were pulling her closer to him.   
"Talk to me, CJ." She was beginning to respond to him physically. He could feel her heart beating stronger, her breathes coming faster. He continued to kiss her in different places until he moved to her face. He moved slowly towards her mouth, giving her every opportunity to stop him. Finally he covered her mouth with his. Her lips were slightly parted and his tongue instinctively darted to fill the gap. She deepened the kiss. After several moments, they moved apart.   
"Danny."  
"I can see you like to say my name. Care to add anything to that?" He was close to her; his arms still around her.   
"I can't believe that we're doing this again. We're not supposed to."  
"Then I should go?" Though he offered to leave, he didn't move.  
"No. Not yet." He kissed her lightly. "If we both couldn't make other relationships work, then what makes us think that we'll work?" She kissed him this time. "No less, the pressure we will be under because of the conflict. Nobody can find out, ya know? That's a lot of stress."  
"I know but we're going to make it. At least it's worth a try."   
"Why?" She softly touched his beard.  
"Because we love each other, not the people we were trying to be with." He kissed her again.  
"We do? We're admitting this? Now?"   
"Yes. All we need to do is be with each other privately while keeping outward appearances the way they are so no one becomes suspicious. You up to it?" She had moved back to listen to him speak. When he finished, he pulled her back towards him.  
"Yes. I believe I am. Are you?"   
"Yes." Standing up, he asked her, "Can I stay tonight?"  
"I would really like that." Arms entwined, they headed to the bedroom.  


The End.  


 


End file.
